Potions
by Dragon2
Summary: H/H A strange potions class R/R flames welcome:(
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.  
  
Harry was walking down the hall, waiting for Ron, who was going to meet him there for potions. Hermione was Draco's partner, and Harry was a little jealous, but would have been very jealous if Hermione had "a thing" about Draco, which he knew she did not. Harry was thinking about asking Hermione out, when a snap inturupted his thoughts.   
"Earth to Harry!" he heard Ron scream." "We're going to be late! I don't think Snape will like that too much."   
"Let's go." Said Harry simply.  
  
"Now, Today I want everyone to make a whirlwind, and add eoq2. It should end up what color?" said Snape. Of course, Hermione raised her hand.   
"Anyone?" said Snape "I'm disappointed."   
"Hermione is raising her hand, you idiot! Can't you see?" said Harry. Hermione flipped her hair to look at him, and Harry's heart melted. Hermione was thinking she might actually really like Harry, but unfortunately, Snape's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Potter, detention." He said smoothly.   
"But sir, I was ju-" said Harry  
"I see her damn hand!" said Snape, cutting Harry off.   
"Then why don't you call on her?" asked Harry.  
"Because she's a bitch!" said Snape  
"Why, because she's smarter than you?" yelled Harry.  
"Don't fight in my battles potter, I will win." Said Snape, very smirkly.  
"The color of the potion should be green." Said Snape, acting like nothing had happened.   
  
  
"Harry, that was very nice of you, I extremely thank you." Said Hermione.  
No problem, Snape is a jerk anyway, it was good to get that out of my system." Said Harry.   
Oh my, I wonder what strange things will happen next class thought Hermione.  
  
AN: If there is a part 2, the next class will be? The teacher will be? Ideas are welcome with a big smile!   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Potions  
A N: Someone asked if this was a series, and I think it will be!  
  
  
The Gryfindors next class was DADA. Harry was so Happy that Lupin was teaching again, and he really liked his assistant, Bree Smith. Harry was wondering if there would be a sub, since the full moon was tonight. He really hoped not.  
"Hi Harry" said Hermione catching up with him.  
"Where did you go?" asked Harry.  
"Professor Mc Gonnagll met me when I was about to catch up with you, she wanted to know when I was going to take the C.A.T.S."(Cautious Assertive Tough Spots)   
"The what?" asked Harry  
"The Cats." Said Hermione obviously." It's what you take after the N.E.W.T.S."  
"We should get going, I want to see if Lupin is teaching." said Harry, trying to get off the subject of C.A.T.S.  
"Wait, Harry, I-" Hermione got cut off by the voice of Dumbloredore.  
"Class 2 has been delayed to the cause of the chance that Voldemort (People flinched) has rose back to power. All students must meet at the Great Hall NOW!  
"Harry, I'm scared." Said Hermione."   
"It'll be all right." said Harry "He said there was a chance."  
********Great hall***************  
  
"Now that everyone is here, we must talk. You may not know this, but Professer Snape was once a death eater. He is know one of my spys. He has told us that Voldemort's plan is to kill all students, if they do not transfer to his side. You know thee only way he can do this is if I am killed. This plan will most likely take place in 4 months. Therefor, DADA and Transfiguration will be doubled. Everyone must know how to defend themselves, and transform into something small, or something that can escape fast. You are excused." Said Dumbledore.  
  
AN: What should I do? Suggestions please  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Potions Part 3  
"Hermione," Harry said after standing there for 5 minutes, "We need to get to DADA."   
"I know." Said Hermione snapping out of her trance.   
"Let's go."  
***********DADA***********  
Luckily, Lupin was teaching with Bree, who would make things easier.   
"Class, will you please put away your books. We will be fighting another boggart, but this time it must turn into Voldemort (Not to many people flinched.) As you know, it will not go away when you say riddiculus, because it will be the same for everyone. Instead, you must use curses. Go back to your seat and go to page 111. It will have some good curses." said Bree. After everyone had read and practiced a good curse, the boggart was ready.   
"Harry, what if my curse doesn't work. What will happen?" said Hermione.   
"Boggarts are our greatest fear, but they can not hurt us." Said Harry.  
"Harry, what if my curse doesn't work with Voldemort, what if I die?" said Hermione, close to tears.   
"We'll get through this together." Said Harry.  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
"Will you come with me to hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Harry.   
"I thought you would never ask!" said Hermione.  
"Harry!" said Bree  
"What?" asked Harry  
"You're going to start off the boggart." Said Bree   
"O.K." said Harry.  
"Concentrating on Voldemort?" asked Bree  
"You bet." Said Harry.  
"Here goes nothing." Said Bree as she opened the closet.  
"Marvolezsid!" screamed Harry.  
The boggart got hit with a silver flame, causing a ice wall around it for 30 sec.   
"Hermione!" yelled Bree  
"Quadrostatic!" screamed Hermione at the boggart.  
This kept going on until everyone had a turn.  
"Since everyone did so good, I give 50 points to Gryfindor." Said Bree.   
"Thank you Bree." Said Lupin.   
"Now, I think that your homework will be to memorize at least 7 curses." Said Lupin.  
  
******************Transfiguration*****************  
  
"As you all know, we will be having extra- hard classes, and more of them. By the end of the week, everyone should be able to turn a bee into a flea. In 2 weeks, we will have accomplished turning a arm into a slug, and in one month, we should be able to turn a cotton person into a small bug." Said Minerva McGonnagall.  
But I already can turn cotton into animals. Thought Hermione. Almost as if reading her thoughts, McGonnagall said "Even if you already know how to do all these things, you can learn more then once." Said McGonagall. "let's get started." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
